


Watch Me

by AidenFlame



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Neelix PoV, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes is long gone, but Neelix likes to think that she can hear him, wherever she is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

You always said I'd be somebody. You knew, didn't you, that I'd never be happy with what I was? That I'd have to become better. Well, guess what Kes, you were right. Well, not entirely. You also said that we'd be together for all of your nine years, and that didn't work out did it?

I don't blame you though. I was holding you back, I realise that now. I was jealous of all the friends you were making, and your abilities. You deserved better than that, I see now.

I became part of the security team, like I always wanted to. I wouldn't have even dreamed of applying if it wasn't for you though, Kessie. You said i should go for it, and I did! Thank you for being there for me darling. I wish you still were. I don't like to think of you as dead, but just moved on, to a higher form of living. I hope you are happy, though, wherever you are.

I found someone. It took a while; I didn't really want anyone, after you. Her name is Tessa; she's a Betazoid I met on a security course at Starfleet. Beautiful brown eyes and such a smile. It reminds me of your smile. Our third child was born last month. A boy, named Tuvok, after Mr Vulcan. My daughters, Alixia and Kes are delighted with their new brother.

Remember when we were going to have a child? I often used to wonder what would have happened if we did. I don't think I would have been quite ready to have been a father back then. Besides, a Starship is no place for a child. Mind you, Naomi Wildman turned out alright. You haven't seen her since she was a bay, have you Kes? Remember how we almost lost her at birth? Such a pretty little thing now, and so like her mother! She's planning to become the next Captain Janeway, you know. Incredibly smart, and funny too. She gets that from me. She loves helping out with the kids, when she's not studying to join Starfleet Academy of course. She's going to be a great Captain someday.

She still misses Voyager though. We all do I suppose. After all she was our home, and the crew our family for seven years. We're still in contact though. Well, most of us are anyway, I haven't heard from Lt Vorac in awhile. Still talk to Cmdr Tuvok and Admiral Janeway. I have made them Godparents to all of my children, along with Samantha and the Doctor.

We all miss you Kessie, my love, and wish you were here with us. You will always be in my mind.

Goodnight, my Kes. Sweet dreams.

Nelix sighed and climbed into bed beside his wife.

"Tessa, my dear, you don't mind me talking to Kes, do you? I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

Tessa kissed her husband on the cheek, and stroked his whiskers.

"Of course not my love, I know how important she is to you."

Far away, beyond the Alpha quadrant, the ubiquitous life-force formally known as a female Ocampa named Kes, smiled.

Although she was happy that her old friend had detailed his life to her, she knew he needn't have. For she was watching over him. Over all of the former crew of the Starship Voyager. She always had.

_She always will._


End file.
